Changing Joe
by theaspiringwriter23
Summary: Peter, Quagmire, and Cleveland all find out that Joe wears diapers and proceed to make fun of him for it


Joe Swanson was lying on a table in nothing but his blue shirt and a diaper. Bonnie was hovering over him, about to change him, when she heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll be right back", Bonnie said.

She went downstairs and opened the door to find Peter, Cleveland, and Quagmire at their doorstep.

"Hey Bonnie, can you tell Joe were ready to go to the bar?", Peter asked.

"Oh, he'll be down in a few minutes. He just has to get his diaper changed first", Bonnie said bluntly.

Suddenly, the guy's eyes went wide. Then they started chuckling. First, they were just chuckling a little bit. Then they full out laughed in her face.

"Umm...what's so funny?", Bonnie asked, confused.

"Joe wears diapers?!", Peter asked, while laughing.

"He didn't tell you?", Bonnie asked, worried.

"No, he didn't tell us!", Quagmire told her while laughing.

Then they calmed down. Suddenly, the guys got an idea in their mind and looked at each other.

"Hey Bonnie, now that we know Joe wears diapers, do you mind if we change him instead?!", Peter asked.

Bonnie lit up.

"You...you guys really want to do that?", Bonnie asked.

"Sure, anything to help a friend out", Peter said then winked at Quagmire and Cleveland.

"Okay then, you can change him", Bonnie said excitedly.

Bonnie didn't care that they were up to no good. She was just happy to not have to change a grown, buff man's diaper for once.

Joe was still lying on the changing table, waiting for Bonnie to come back. But Bonnie didn't come back. Instead Peter, Quagmire, and Cleveland walked in.

"D'aww, did the wittle baby make a poopie in his diapee?!", Peter cooed.

"You guys?! Where's Bonnie?!", Joe asked, annoyed.

"She had an important phone call and needed someone else to help take care of you", Quagmire said in a loving tone.

"And, being the good friends we are, decided to pitch in", Cleveland said proudly.

"Yeah, good friends, sure", Joe said sarcastically.

Peter walked over to Joe.

"Wow that's one stinky diaper! Did you make your doo doo's?! Huh, Joey?", Peter cooed.

Joe grunted.

"No, I didn't", Joe said, annoyed.

"I don't know, I smell doo doo's!", Peter said as he undid the diaper straps. He then picked up his legs and looked to see there was a pile of poop in his diaper.

"There they are! There's your doo doo's", Peter kept cooing, "you said you didn't have doo doo's but you do do, silly!"

"Shut up, Peter!", Joe shouted.

Peter gave the dirty diaper to Quagmire, who threw it in the trash. Peter took a baby wipe from the baby wipe box and started wiping Joe's ass. He then went started wiping his balls.

"Eww, I'm washing your balls! I feel gay!", Peter continued cooing.

After wiping his butt, he threw the wipes away. Cleveland then handed him a fresh diaper and he put it under Joe's ass. Peter then took the baby powder.

"Now I have to powder the baby's butt with baby powder!", Peter said, rubbing it in.

"I'M NOT A BABY!", Joe shouted.

"Says the man wearing diapers", Peter teased.

Joe just grunted. After powdering his butt, Peter strapped the diaper onto him.

"There, all done", Peter cooed.

Peter, Quagmire, and Cleveland joined together, all looking down at Joe like a group of adults would look at a baby.

"Look at him guys, the butt monkey of the group", Peter pointed out, "the one friend that keeps us together by making fun of him".

Joe crossed his arms and grunted.

"Don't remind me", Joe said, annoyed.

"It's so nice to have someone who we can keep around to tease all the time", Cleveland said.

"And this just gives us even more incentive to make fun of him", Quagmire pointed out.

"Why do I hang out with you guys?", Joe asked.

"Because you love us!", Peter teased.

"Yeah, yeah", Joe said, defeated.

Peter looked at Quagmire and Cleveland.

"Okay guys, let's all go to the bar", Peter said.

Suddenly the three guys left, leaving Joe on the changing table.

"Wait, guys? Guys? Aren't you going to bring me to the bar too? Or at least put my pants on? Guys?", Joe asked.

But they didn't come back. Don't worry, though, Joe managed to get his pants on and onto his wheelchair all by himself, though it wasn't easy.

THE END


End file.
